jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode XXIV: First Notice
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode XXIV: First Notice is the eighth episode of the second season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 24th overall. Plot SpongeBob and the gang begin training at the Crimson Warriors' temple. Transcript episode begins with the gang finding the Crimson Warrior base. There is a snowstorm outside. SpongeBob: Welp, it's now or never. Patrick: Yeah, besides, it's really cold outside. Plankton: No, really? SpongeBob: Let's just go. head inside and look around. They don't see anyone else. Mr. Krabs: It's quiet, too- slaps his mouth shut. SpongeBob: Not anymore, I heard footsteps that aren't ours. Nat Peterson Jr.: Shh! appear behind them. SpongeBob: Now! all turn around with their weapons out. It's revealed that the silhouettes were the Crimson Warriors. Leader: Greetings, SpongeBob and company. SpongeBob: Oh, it's you guys! I thought you were robots for a second- Leader: I think that's the point, isn't it? Anyways, you do know why you came here, do you? Nat Peterson Jr.: I don't even know who you are. Leader: Well, you're with the others, so we'll accept you as one of us. Now, let’s get you all into your training gear. Patrick: Where are we supposed to sleep? Leader: (leads them throughout the base showing them the beds, bathrooms, training room, and lunch room) here are all of our facilities, i’m sure you’ll enjoy them as well as need them. turns around to face the group Leader: Now (claps hands together) LET’S GET TRAINING! to President Squidward's base, where he is pacing back and forth. President Squidward: What will I say… What will I say…? This interview is really important. I can't mess it up, or my name will be trashed! Squidward snaps for a Host Bot to come. A Patrol Bot comes. Host Bot: Yes. President Squidward: I need you to be an interview host so I know what to say. Host Bot: I will do my best. Ahem. Welcome to the interview show. My name is Host Bot, and I will be interviewing our president, Squidward Tentacles LXI. cut to an audience of Patrol Bots, who all clap simultaneously, and stop. President Squidward: ...where’d they come from? Dr. John Trabbic: (runs over) We built them for anytime you’d want an applause. President Squidward: Excellent! John Trabbic runs off camera. President Squidward: It's great to be here, Mr. Bot. Host Bot: How does it feel to be president? Squidward: As good as good could ever be. It's so good, I feel like I could explode with joy, and confetti would pop out. Host Bot: What will you do to make this world a better place? Squidward: If they take a shot of my new Presidential Serum they won’t ever feel a thing or feel the need to see, walk… breathe. Host Bot: I like that. Okay, so now is the point where we have a commercial break. I ran out of questions. Sorry. Squidward: Uhh, it's fine? Host Bot paces back and forth multiple times thinking of questions to ask, but his head blows up. Squidward: I'm toast. Crisped toast. Incinerated toast. I'm gonna be burnt to dust! back to the Crimson Warrior base, where the gang is training with some of the crimson warriors, they’re all attacking dummies with martial arts. Crimson Warrior: (On microphone) Don’t forget what they did to you throughout all those years, they’ve destroyed this planet in an unneeded war, they got one of their members to become the leader of this nation, they’ve killed our friends and family, not to mention they got away with nearly killing us all to begin with. this is going on SpongeBob continues to struggle and tears begin to fall from his face, he begins to hit harder, and he begins to glow, the rest of them stop and look, even the person on the microphone, SpongeBob continues until he’s full on glowing, then something happens, he begins to float, he has more muscles than before, his eyes are green, and he’s glowing with a blue aura, he stops, and looks at himself, his hands, his legs, and then notices everyone around him looking at him, he goes back to normal, aura goes away, stops floating, etc. We cut back to President Squidward in his presidential office on the computer typing up some business tactics President Squidward: Hey Johnny? Tuna walks into his office Johnny Tuna: Yea? Squidward ceases typing President Squidward: You think that test interview went well? Johnny Tuna: Are we the best people to rule this planet? President Squidward: (laugh) true, that’s all I needed you here for, continue those plans to get rid of those pesky warriors from stopping us. Johnny Tuna: Gotcha Tuna leaves, as President Squidward presses a button, where all the windows are then covered by walls, the entire room turns dark, than a virtual screen pops up from his wall, we see a hooded figure Hooded Figure: What is it now? President Squidward: Master, the warriors from 3017 have made a reappearance, they’re stopping us from our plans. Hooded Figure: (sigh) Well get them out of the way so we can continue our plans… of causing destruction of earth. President Squidward: And how do you suppose we do that? Hooded Figure: I’ll be sending you this new form of dark matter we’ve created in the science lab, integrate it with a new line of Patrol Bots, with new weapons, and we have our new fighting machines with nothing to stand in their way. President Squidward: Understood, they won't stand a chance. ends. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Eugene Krabs XII *Patrick Star III *Steven Plankton II *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Nat Peterson Jr. *Crimson Warriors **Crimson Warriors Leader *Johnny Tuna *Host Bot *Patrol Bot Audience *Hooded Figure Trivia *This episode was written on November 7th, 2019. *This episode was delayed from its initial October 31st, 2019 broadcast due to Rocky Lobster getting his tonsils out. This ended up with the changing of writers from Rocky Lobster to PrimativeSponge129. *This is the first episode to be written/directed by PrimativeSponge129, as the previous one was outlined by TheJasbre202, this one however is not. Reviews TBD Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes written by Rocky Lobster Category:Episodes directed by Rocky Lobster Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Jasbre TV Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants